


It's Complicated

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: (is it tho?), Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Just Friendship, Just a few curse words, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Sweet, dead mom-, hey mom, moms really suck sometimes, not sure how to tag characters oops, talk about emotions, talk of dead mom, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: After the fighting is done and they’re finally allowed to relax, Musa and Stella have a conversation about emotions. It’s no surprise that they understand each other perfectly.(a missing scene after episode 5)
Relationships: Musa & Stella (Winx Club), just friendship - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to try writing for some other characters, and finally landed on Musa and Stella. hopefully i've portrayed them alright!
> 
> and as much as i love my gay ships this is strictly friendship :)
> 
> hope you enjoy !

A light knock on her door made her look up from her phone. Moonlight streamed in through the windows, bathing the two girls in pale light. Musa wasn’t reluctant to admit that she loved her room, especially when she was alone in it. But Stella now stood in her doorway, blonde hair lacking its usual luster and her eyes downcast. 

“Stel, hey,” Musa said, removing her headphones slowly. She looked at the doorway, wondering if any of their friends had accompanied the light fairy. But only Stella stood there, twisting around her pajama shirt and looking anywhere but Musa’s face. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“I just- I just wanted to thank you.” Stella said quickly, taking a deep breath. Musa fell silent. “I mean, before, when I… when we talked. You listened, and… I just wanted to say thank you.” They finally met eyes, and Musa was able to feel the blonde’s sincerity without even using her powers. She didn’t say anything, and Stella swallowed heavily. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe Musa was just trying to be polite and didn’t really care about her problems. With an awkward head shake, Stella began to turn and walk away.

“I was there when my mum died.”

The words made the Light Princess stop short, and her eyes widened as they actually sunk in. When she turned, she saw Musa had left her bed and stood in front of her, biting her lower lip as if she wasn’t sure whether to keep going or stay silent. 

“Musa, I… I’m so sorry. That must’ve been awful.” Stella said softly, a twisted feeling rising in her chest. As much as she hated her mother, as much as she had suffered at the hands of Queen Luna, she couldn’t imagine living without her. Especially not at their age, when so many things were uncertain. It was a strange feeling to experience.

Musa shifted where she stood, looking around the room. “Yeah, I… I felt it, y'know? I felt it when she… passed.” She felt her breath hitch and emotion well up in the back of her throat. But she pushed her tears away and continued, “I just wanted to tell you that because… after she died, I distanced myself from everyone. Even my dad. I let myself be mean and…” She gave a short laugh, “I was a bitch because I thought she would hate me if I felt happy… without her.”

Stella remained quiet, and Musa finally turned her gaze back to the light fairy. Both of them paused for a moment, the emotional strain of the past few days starting to settle. 

“It took me a really long time to find myself again. To let myself be happy and to have friends and… realize that only you know what’s best for you. You can’t let anyone tell you who to be or… or how to feel.” The mind fairy bit her lip again, shifting where she stood. “So if your mom tells you to be this all-powerful, raging, angry bitch while you’re here, and you don’t want to be, just… tell her to fuck off.”

Stella laughed, and they finally felt the awkwardness and hesitance that had settled in the air dissipate. “God, I’d love to say that right to her face.” The two fairies laughed together, and Stella felt a little warmth settle in her chest.

After years of living under her mother’s thumb and piercing gaze, she finally felt like she had found her footing. It would take a while for her to fully understand her own worth, true, but at least now she had genuine friends who didn’t stay with her out of fear or for her social status. For maybe the first time in her life, Stella allowed herself to be vulnerable and gently pulled Musa into a hug. The mind fairy was surprised at first, but then slowly returned it. 

“Thank you, Musa. Thank you.” If Stella hadn’t been so closed, Musa probably would’ve missed her whisper. Her magic flared up for a moment, and she was able to feel all of Stella’s gratitude and comfort at finally finding a place where she was heard. It almost brought her to tears as she hugged her back.

From the living room, they heard laughter. The rest of their roommates had returned. The girls pulled away from the hug, Musa readjusting her headphones and Stella quickly fixing her hair.

“I guess we better go, then.” Musa said, trying to break the sentimental air that had settled between them. Their fights were over for now, and they could relish in their friendship. There was work to be done, certainly, but they could relax for just a night.

“Don’t you tell anyone about this,” Stella raised an eyebrow, but gave away the teasing nature of her words with a smile. “I have to keep up my reputation as an ice queen.”

Musa mimed zipping her lips shut. “I wouldn’t dream of it, your highness.” With a laugh, the two girls walked out of the room, looking forward to the relaxing night ahead.


End file.
